


Open

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Series: Promptober 2020 [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Promptober, Whumptober 2020, a mild case of undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Whumptober day  6. PLEASE….“Stop, please”
Series: Promptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Open

**Author's Note:**

> I almost skipped today, but eventually decided to haiku may way through it. 
> 
> Somewhere between Prague and Cairo, I guess.

Blood down her back - red.

The potion meant to heal her

Brings just pain. "Stop, please..."


End file.
